


This is what's best for Seb

by Keggles



Series: Alternative ending for robron [2]
Category: robron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: This series follows Aaron and Rob this is when Seb leaves





	This is what's best for Seb

It had been a month since me and Aaron had married legally, it was gorgeous day and the bandstand had been decorated, we had used the same wedding rings and we had the reception at the Woolpack. Aaron had gone all soft and gave me back the old watch that I thought that I had lost and he had it engraved with our 2 wedding dates on. After losing Grace, Chas had demanded that we still have the wedding, as we had been through enough so we did, it was on October 5th. At the end of October, Vic and Rebecca had Seb while I went to Grace’s funeral to be there for Aaron and the Dingles, it was a lovely service and Aaron said a lovely piece and we all said goodbye to our little sister. I held him and Liv as they both cried. I was finally happy with the guy that I loved and I had Seb and Liv. We were working everything out and it was great in the Sugden Dingle household. It was now November and Bex and Ross had been dating for a while and Bex was seeing a therapist and she was finally happy and getting better as each day passed. I was walking and I was worried, Bex had texted and said that that she needed to see me immediately. I arrived at Keepers Cottage and walked in. Bex and Ross was there sat on the sofa and they looked nervous. I say “I am here, why did you need to see me?” She then says “I have thought about this a lot, but I can’t be here anymore, me and Ross are leaving, we are going to Liverpool and we are taking Seb with us, I am so sorry Robert, there just too many memories here”. I look shocked and say “wait, you can’t take him, please Bex, Aaron has just lost his sister, he can’t lose someone else he loves, he won’t cope”. Bex has tears in her eyes and say “Robert I know, but I have to go, I have lost everything, he is the only family I have but I can’t stay, I am not leaving without him and Liverpool isn’t that far away”. I say “I know Bex, can I have Seb”. She smiles and say “yes of course, I thought you would so his bags all packed, thank you Robert” and I grab Seb and his bags and I leave. I look back and Bex and Ross are cuddling. I sigh and make my way to the Mill.

When I arrive the Mill I push open the doors and push Seb into the front room. I then stop as I hear Aaron’s voice “Rob, what is Seb doing here?” I then say “I have to tell you something, I think you should sit, and Liv you too”. They both look and gasp then they take a seat an I say “look, I have just been to see Bex, guys I am sorry but she is leaving and she is taking Seb with her”. He then shouts “no she can’t take him, its his birthday soon and he is staying” Liv nods and I say “she is his mum, Liverpool isn’t that far away, we can still visit him loads”. Aaron then say “no, he is staying, end of” and leaves. I sigh and wait for Liv and she just shakes her head and leaves too. I then hear Seb so I go over and say “well that went well” and laugh. I then reach for him and he starts babbling and snuggles into me. I then put him back into the pram and go off in search for Aaron and Liv. I am walking down the road when I hear my name being called. I turn around to the voice its Vic she says “hey, are you OK, Bex just told me, I am sorry Robert”. I smile and say “no, but I understand, she has lost enough, I just have to convince Aaron and Liv”, she then say “yes, good luck, you’re going to need it” and she walks off laughing. I sigh and head towards the Woolpack.

I go through the back and I see Chas, Paddy, Aaron and Liv sitting there and I say “hey what’s going on?” Aaron replies “just telling mum and Paddy that Seb is leaving because you’re giving up”. I sigh and say “Aaron, no I am not, I am not going to fight her Aaron, I love you so much but she has lost enough so I am letting him go but we can still see him all the time and have him”. Aaron then shouts “it’s not the same, he is staying, we will go to court, please". I shake my head and say “please, Aaron, if we fight, we will lose, I will not lose Seb because of this”. He then say “no, you don’t know that, please, we could win this”. I then shout “Aaron, stop, you have convictions, Liv has served time in a youth offenders prison we would lose him, please just trust me”. He then huffs and leaves. Chas then say “can I hold him please?” I smile and hand over Seb and she squeezes him tight and whispers “I will miss you little man but we will see you all the time, how long until he leaves?” I reply “I don’t know Bex didn’t say but not long, I know that Ross has a new job and they were looking at places to live”. Chas replies “OK, we need to get organised, we will have a Dingle celebration for early birthday incase he isn’t going to be here, right let’s start ringing everyone” hands me back Seb and pulls Paddy out of the room. I then turn to Liv she hasn’t said anything and I say “Liv, what are your thoughts?” She then puts her head in her hands and replies “this is all my fault, Rob please, try and persuade her to let him stay, we are his family, he needs us and we need him”. I pull her into my arms and then say “Liv, I am sorry, but this isn't your fault, I can’t, it’s her decision, I have took enough from her I owe her”. She then nods her head and say “fine, I am going to help Chas and Paddy with the party” and she leaves. I then look around and pull some papers out and look down at them, they are papers entitling me and Aaron visits with Seb, me and Aaron had already signed them I just needed Bex. I then hear the door open and Diane comes into the room and she sees me with tears in my eyes and say “oh pet, Vic just told me, I am so sorry, how did Aaron and Liv take it?” I start to cry and then say “Aaron told me that he was staying and that he was going fight in court so I told him the truth that if we go to court then we will lose as Aaron has convictions and Liv has juvie record, oh Diane, what am I going to do?” She then comes over and pulls me into a hug and say “you are going to attend the party for Seb and say goodbye and still see him, ok”. I then look up and say “I know but I can’t lose Aaron and Liv, Diane they are my family”. She then say “hey, they will come around, they are just angry and lashing out but they love you so much and they will realise that you have made the right decision, stop worrying pet”. She leans over and kisses me on the cheek and does the same to Seb and then leaves. After a while Chas comes barrelling through the doors and grabs me and pulls me out of the doors and say “meet you at Wishing Well ok”. I then nod my head and put Seb into car and drive to the Wishing Well. Before I drive off, I say “what about Aaron and Liv?” Chas looks and say “Liv is already there but haven’t seen Aaron since he left this morning, don’t worry love, he will calm down”. I smile and drive. 

When I arrive at the Wishing Well, I get out of the car and get Seb out and open the doors and I then hear “surprise” and there is a big banner saying “happy 1st Birthday Seb we will miss you”. I have tears in my eyes, Liv then runs over and grabs Seb and then turns around and says “I am sorry, Rob, you are making the right decision and you will take me to see Seb when you guys visit”. I then say “of course, we are his family”. She looks at me sadly and then looks around and then I say “so where’s Aaron?” She shrugs and says “haven’t seen him since he left of in a huff”. At this the door opens and in walks Aaron and Seb say “dada, dada” and reaches out for Aaron. Aaron takes him in his arms and I go over to him and he is smiling and I look at him, he looks guilty and I look at him. Just then Chas says “well welcome everyone, today we were told that our little man Seb is leaving so we put this party together to say goodbye and happy 1st birthday and to say that we better get loads of visits, we love you little man and happy birthday”. We all say “cheers” and I drink my drink. I see Liv with Seb opening his presents and he is smiling and then he looks at me and says “dada, dada, dada” and holds up building blocks. I then see Aaron watching and he is smiling too. He had hoodie just like his daddy Aaron, some clothes and a few more toys. As the evening gets later Seb had fallen asleep so I say “on behalf of Seb I would just would like to say a big thank you for all the presents and I will miss you guys too and I love you”. Everyone starts clapping and cheering and I go towards the door. I then say to Liv “you coming or you going with Aaron in his car” just then Aaron and Liv say “with you and Seb”. I smile and put Seb in the car and then I see that Aaron and Liv are already in the car. I get in and drive towards the Mill.

When we arrive at the Mill I get out of the car, I get Seb out, Aaron and Liv follow. I say “I am just going to put him to bed. They both kiss him on the forehead and say “nite, little man, sweet dreams”. I smile and take Seb upstairs to put him to bed. I come downstairs and I hear Aaron and Liv talking. I then hear Liv gasp and say “so going to tell me what you have done”, he then sighs and say “I went to see Rebecca and told her some home truths, I don’t think she will be going anywhere anytime”. He smiles and I come into the room and I say “what did you tell her?” Liv and he gasps and he say “Rob I had to, she deserved to know what kind of man she was with”. I look at him and say “please tell me you didn’t” I have tears in my eyes and he says “I did, she had a right to know, please, Rob I love you, I love Seb as my own, I have already lost my little sister Grace, I couldn’t lose someone else I love, I am sorry Rob”. I pull away and say “she didn’t, Aaron she was finally happy, he has changed, it was forgotten, he is a father to Moses”. He sighs and says “please don’t hate me, I love you so much”. I say “I could never but I need to explain to Bex, she needs to know everything”. Aaron then say “I will come with you, Liv can you listen out for Seb, any problems, call me or Rob”. I then grab his hand and pull him towards the door and then say “I will explain when we get back OK sis”. She smiles and nods her head and shuts the door behind us.

At Keeper’s Cottage Ross and Bex is in the living room. Ross says “please Bex, I love you, I am so sorry, I was different back then” and she replies “God I cannot believe this, I love you too but you shot someone, he is Seb’s father”. Suddenly the door opens and me and Aaron walk in. I then say “look Bex I am so sorry, I should of told you but there is a lot of the story that you don’t know. Please let me explain and then you can make the decision”. She then say “fine, I am waiting”. We all sit down and then I say “Andy my brother was angry about Katie’s death, he still blamed me and Ross was angry at Pete for burying him alive. So Ross made a deal with Andy, he would shoot me and Andy would deal with Pete, so they would both have an alibi but Andy bottled it as he had become close to Pete so he warned him. But he is different and he is a great dad to Moses and he has let go of all the anger. I will never forgive Ross and Andy but I have accepted it. We lived in the same village and when Chrissie set Andy up, I helped him escape as he is still my brother and he needed me.” I feel Aaron’s hand on my shoulder and I smile and I say “Look I don’t like the fact that the man that shot me is going to be bringing up Seb, but I have accepted it he has changed and the past is the past. Bex he makes you happy and you have lost enough so we will not stand in your way. So I am suggesting what we discussed before, you can go to Liverpool, but me and Aaron would like Seb every other weekend and holidays. Also Bex you’re not 100 % so we would like to you to hire a nanny while Ross is at work”. Aaron has tears in his eyes and then Bex nods. She then says “we will get it in writing”, I nod and reach into my briefcase and pull out the papers and say “it’s all here me and Aaron have already signed it, it just needs yours and Ross’s signature”. She smiles and takes the pen and signs and hand over to Ross who also signs and gives it us back. I then take the copy and give it back to them. I then put the other 2 back in the briefcase so I can have them filed. I then say “but if you break the terms in anyway we will take them to court and we will go for full custody”. They both nod and then we leave.

When we arrive at the Mill Liv is waiting and she looks worried. I pull her into a hug and I say “it’s all alright, sit, we need to talk”. Me and Aaron sit down and I say “look Liv remember, when you first come to the village you were asking me who shot me, well it was Ross, my brother Andy and him made a deal, Ross gets rid of me and Andy had to get rid of Pete who buried Ross alive”. Liv gasps and I say “but he has changed since he has been a father to Moses, I will never forgive them but I have accepted it”. Liv say “I thought Aaron had shot you, he was arrested and charged”. He looks down and I grab his hand and I say “yes, he was but he thought that Chas had shot me so he hid the gun but he might of hated me, but he wouldn’t of shot me, he would of done it face to face like he was going to”. Liv say “wait what do you mean”. I sigh and say “look Liv, it was different back then, he hated me, we had a argument and he got a crowbar and was going to confront me that’s when he heard the shot”. He then has tears in his eyes and say “I did hate him but I loved him too. It was killing me. I had never felt this strong before not with Jackson or with Ed, that’s why I fought for us. I couldn’t lose him, I heard the shot and I ran over. I saw the gun and I saw my mum with his blood and I just grabbed the gun then the villagers came out and Doug told me to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding so I did. I was crying and I remember thinking that I was going to lose him and my mum because after everything he had done I still loved him, I couldn’t stop”. Liv smiles and say “you loved each other even then”, I reply “yes even when he outed me, even when he told me about Gordon and even when he went to prison, I always have and always will”. Liv say “aw it is an epic love story something to tell Seb and another baby you may have”. He smiles and say “yes it really is, probably leave some bits out though”. I then smile and say “I am sure Seb will love a new brother or sister” and he looks at me with such passion, love and I can’t look away, I am memorized and then I say “really, you would want a baby with me”. He smiles and says “of course, we should look into it, maybe go to a surrogacy meeting, they have them in Hotten”. Liv then squeals and pulls us both into a hug and say “you will be fantastic dad’s like you already are to Seb”.

After a couple of days Bex and Ross were already to leave Emmerdale. We had Seb for the night and we said goodbye. Bex thanked Vic for putting her up at Keepers Cottage and for being her mate. Vic smiled and started to cry and told her that she was welcome anytime and that she would miss her. She then glared at Ross and told him to look after her and Seb. Me, Aaron and Liv were stood outside the Mill and we waved them off. We had already given Seb cuddles and told him that we were going to miss him. Moses was staying with Charity and they both waved Ross and Bex off. After they had left me, Aaron and Liv visited Seb regularly and we had Seb stay over every other weekend. Chas and paddy and the Dingles loved being around Seb. Vic and Diane loved being with Seb when he visited and stayed over. Me and Aaron were looking into the surrogacy but with the business being slow and having to build the business up from scratch we decided to put the surrogacy on hold until the business picked up. But then a night out would change all their lives and Rob and Aaron might be torn apart by a decision or would they?

**Author's Note:**

> Next the night out changes everything but with Aaron and Rob clashing so much when Rob leaves, will he go with or without Aaron and Liv


End file.
